


Text: Mystrade (Ginger & Grey)

by matomato



Series: Sherlock: Text [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Author sucks at flirting, Greg fancy the pants of Mycroft, Greg tries at flirting, M/M, Mycroft is clueless about flirting, Mycroft is smol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-22 23:19:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7457620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matomato/pseuds/matomato
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Like I promise you, the second part of the series! Text: Mystrade. For this particular part will be separated in three chapters, and here is the first part! Currently i'm finishing the third part so you can have everything by Saturday/Sunday (let's hope finals won't hold me back!). Do leave kudos and comment to let me know what you think of this one.</p><p>Thank you.<br/>matomato</p><p>ps: I don't mind if any of you want to suggest a prompt or which character you like to see in this text!fic series</p>
        </blockquote>





	1. Scotland Yard and British Government

Your brother is a git, do you know that?! GL

_What did he do now? M_

He just fucking ran off after a suspect then got himself in trouble! GL

Do you know the amount of paperwork I need to do!? GL

And lucky for John to have help him before we all can arrive! GL

_I apologize for the trouble Inspector; I’ll see that you won’t have more trouble. M_

_I have clear your schedule for the weekend if it any helps for you, you deserve it. M_

You know you don’t have to do that. GL

Just send your brother for doing the paperwork and I’m a happy man. GL

_Consider it done. M_

 

_Inspector, I need your help. M_

Please do not tell me that your brother has got himself in trouble and needed my help. GL

_I’m afraid that is what I’m about to tell you. M_

Can’t he take care himself? Where is John anyway? GL

_John is with him. M_

Seriously those two will be the death of me. Where do I have to go? GL

_Dartmoor, I know you just got back from a holiday I have send a car to pick you up. M_

How did- Never mind, I just going to pack some clothes then good to go. GL

_Sorry for the inconvenience Inspector. M_

Yeah yeah, and its Greg by the way, how many times I have told you to call me that. GL

 

Why do you think we need to do paperwork? GL

_It’s part of the job, Inspector. M_

Stop calling me that, told you to call me Greg and we can do it computer based why the paper? GL

_Paper are used so no one can’t change what has been written down. M_

You have all the answer aren’t you? GL

_Is there any point on this text, Inspector? M_

Greg and I just bored, there’s too much papers to be done. GL

_I suggest you start them if you want to go home then. M_

But bothering you with these texts are more tempting. GL

_Very funny Gregory, now go back to work. M_

Yes, sir! GL

 

**_Gregory Lestrade sent a video_ **

_Why did you send a video of my brother being drunk? M_

Because he is being funny and it can be used as black mail. GL

_Why? M_

For laugh Mycroft, he challenged John for a drinking game and ended up drunk. GL

You should see when he was trying to walks up those stairs! GL

**_Gregory Lestrade sent a video_ **

_I can see that. He hit his face on the floor and started mumbling stuffs. M_

Yes! John was having a good laugh at that one! GL

_And you survive from all the alcohol of the night? M_

Yup! I have good tolerance Sherlock is a light weight! GL

_Good for you, still I think it’s better for you to take a cab for tonight Gregory. M_

_No need for Scotland Yard’s finest detective to get in an accident. M_

Oi! I’m a good driver Mycroft and I am planning to take the cab, didn’t even take the car. GL

I’m not stupid you know. GL

_Who said you are stupid, just merely a concerned party. M_

Oh, are you concerned about me now Mr Holmes? GL

_You know what I mean Gregory. M_

Don’t worry I’ll get home safe, Mr Government. GL

_Very funny Gregory. M_

I know I am. Anyway, how was your day? Any war you stopped? GL

_My day was fine, I take you are in your cab on your way home. M_

Of course you would know. GL

Don’t want to fall asleep. GL

_Ah, alcohol makes you sleepy then. M_

Yup, so you need to entertain me Mycroft Holmes. GL

_I’m not sure I can. M_

Try it. What’s your favourite colour? GL

_Red and Blue. M_

The same shade as your eyes? They are a very nice of blue. GL

_Sky blue, if you want to be specific. You notice my eyes? M_

How can’t I they are very intimidating and have such a nice colour! GL

_Ehm... Thank you Gregory. M_

Now it’s your turn to ask. GL

_If I must, why are we doing this? M_

Because you need to keep me awake and this is fine. You can try better than that. GL

Try again Mycroft. GL

_Why do you work with my brother even after all the trouble he made? M_

Because he is a smart kid, a waste of talent if you let him back on the street. GL

And I genuinely think he can be a good person, John makes him a good person. GL

Mycroft? GL

_Ah apologies I was replying on an important email. M_

_I never know you have such big faith on my brother, Gregory. M_

Give him some credit Mycroft, he is a good kid, just a bit lost sometimes. GL

Alright I’m safely arrive at home, going to hit the shower then sleep. GL

_And I should get back to my work. M_

It's 1 AM! don't stay awake too long, you need sleep to Holmes. GL

We don't want you to get sick or something along the lind, England still needs you Mycroft. GL

_Again, very funny Gregory. I see what I can do with that sleep. M_

Fine, good night Mycroft, remember sleep! GL

_[Good night Gregory. M] --- text not send_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I promise you, the second part of the series! Text: Mystrade. For this particular part will be separated in three chapters, and here is the first part! Currently i'm finishing the third part so you can have everything by Saturday/Sunday (let's hope finals won't hold me back!). Do leave kudos and comment to let me know what you think of this one.
> 
> Thank you.  
> matomato
> 
> ps: I don't mind if any of you want to suggest a prompt or which character you like to see in this text!fic series


	2. Get Together

Do you know that flowers have their own language? GL

_Yes, I do, isn’t it common knowledge? M_

No it isn’t Mycroft Holmes. Now, I need to ask you some favour. GL

What’s the flower that has meaning along the line that I fancy you? GL

_There isn’t anything specific but perhaps Pink Camellia or Red Carnation can be perfect. M_

_Why do you need it anyway, found someone you fancy Gregory? M_

Something like that. Thank you for the help. GL

_You are welcome. M_

_[Who do you want to send those flowers for? M] --- text not send_

_I wish you luck with those flowers. M_

 

 

Who is cleverer, you or Sherlock? GL

_It’s almost two a.m. aren’t you supposed to be sleeping? M_

Night shift and didn’t think you will text back. GL

But because you are awake, answer the question please. GL

_Why should I answer a silly question anyway? M_

Just curious, so who is cleverer? GL

_I’m not going to answer it. M_

Come one, entertain me Mycroft. I bet you are cleverer aren’t you? GL

_Why do you say that? M_

Sherlock must have learnt those trick from somewhere and you run the government. GL

So I make a quick deduction. GL

_I’m not running the government. M_

_And good for you to try those deduction Gregory. M_

Of course you don’t run the government very silly of me. GL

_I can feel your sarcasm all the way here, Gregory. M_

I bet you rolled your eyes. GL

Anyway, why are you still awake? GL

_I have some paper need to be reviewed. M_

Oh the government never sleep then? GL

_You know the answer to that. M_

Oh stop being cheeky Mycroft. GL

_I’m not being cheeky. M_

_Don’t you have paperwork or case you need to return to Gregory? M_

Are you trying to get rid of me Mycroft? I’m hurt. GL

_Very funny Gregory. M_

Actually I have paperwork but they are boring and you are more interesting than those papers. GL

Hence why I’m texting you. GL

_You didn’t know if I’m awake or not. M_

I took my chance and hope to the universe that the british government still up and awake. GL

_You are just silly. M_

I know and it usually makes you laugh or roll your eyes. GL

_I think you are quite a waste in the police force when you can go for comedy. M_

Ha Ha Ha very funny Holmes. GL

_It’s true, you have quite a taste with your joke and humour. M_

Well, how about I’m specializing in Mycroft Holmes Laugh? I heard he is a tough one to crack. GL

_You can try but you will never succeed. M_

Oh trust me I can and I will, I have seen you crack a smile and tiniest laugh Holmes. GL

And you have a nice smile. GL

_You can keep dreaming with it Gregory. M_

Is that a challenge Holmes? Next time we meet I’ll make sure you will laugh. GL

_I think it is Inspector. M_

Prepare yourself ‘cause I’m going to get you laugh and see those gorgeous smile. GL

_Gorgeous? I think you must mistake me with someone. M_

Nope. Anyway better I return to my works and let you continue running the country. GL

Talk to you soon Mycroft. GL

_Of course Gregory, talk to you soon too. M_

 

Mycroft, are you free at 7 pm on Friday? GL

_Yes, why? M_

Good, I was thinking about asking you for dinner. GL

_Oh is it one of our meetings? Is Sherlock in trouble again? M_

No, your brother is doing fine, just want to ask you for dinner. GL

_Why? M_

No reason really. GL

Just you, me and a nice evening out. No Sherlock or crisis, what do you say? GL

_Are you asking me on a date, Gregory? M_

Yes, so dinner? GL

_I don’t know. M_

How about you think about it, you have three days before the date. GL

Alright? GL

 

_You send me flowers. M_

Oh you finally received it? Good! Did you like it? GL

_Gregory, do you know what those flowers mean doesn’t you? M_

Yup! That’s why I pick them. GL

_Oh. Thank you. M_

You are welcome, so about the dinner, will you come? GL

Consider those flowers are part of my invitation for the date. GL

_I still have two more days to answer that invitation. M_

_And they are lovely invitation. M_

If it any better, you can pick the restaurant. GL

Promise you I will be on my best behaviour. GL

And will return you back in one piece. GL

_I’ll think about it Gregory. Thank you again for those lovely flowers. M_

 

_Thank you for dinner, it was… wonderful. M_

It was my pleasure; I hope you enjoyed yourself. GL

_I did, it was nice truly. M_

Can’t wait for our second date, I should take you for a pizza place next time. GL

I’m surprise you never eat them before. GL

_Second date? This is not a onetime thing then? M_

_And it’s not something surprising if you need to watch your weight and all. M_

Don’t be silly Mycroft, this is not a onetime thing and like I told you earlier, I really fancy you. GL

So stop doubting yourself, because I plan to have more dates with you and you need to stop worrying about your weight. GL

_I do enjoy spending time with you, Gregory, and tonight was lovely. So I don’t think another date will hurt. M_

That’s the spirit, My! Promise you I will treat you right, so don’t worry. GL

After all, I have many things I like to show you, for example my culinary skills, but I will save it for our next date. GL

_I’m looking forward for those dates you promised then. M_

Don’t worry Princess, I’ll plan a great date just for you. GL

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise that I update this fic by the end of this week.. so here it is! The last chapter will be updated tomorrow or Monday, depends on my schedule but I will try to upload it as soon as I'm done.
> 
> P.S. The flowers that Greg sent to Mycroft are :  
> a boquet of Red Carnation that has meaning of My Heart Aches For You  
> and a single Gardenia which means You are lovely


	3. Adore You

My, I need to rain check our date tonight. GL

_Something turn up at the office? M_

Yeah, another murder and we need to call in your brother. GL

_Oh well, I’m just going to cancel the reservation then. Good luck with my brother, I heard that he is in one of his mood. M_

I know, John told me earlier. Do you think he would notice about? GL

_I doubt it, he can be blind sometimes. M_

Let’s hope so. GL

_I guess I’ll see you tomorrow at lunch then. M_

Shit, I don’t think I can, this case probably going for a few days My. Sorry. GL

_Quite alright, do you want me to cancel the theatre on Friday too? M_

God no, I’ll try to be there for the theatre, after all you go all the way to get those tickets. GL

_It was nothing really, someone owe me a favour so it was no trouble getting them. M_

Of course you do. Well, I need to go now, Himself is here. GL

_Take care Gregory. Love you. M_

Love you too My, go home on time and get some sleep. GL

 

_Apologize our dinner has to be interrupted like that. There was a crisis at the office. M_

_You are welcome to stay the night if you want to. I should be done in two hours. M_

It’s okay, I know duty calls but next time you need to lock the door, My! GL

_I did lock the door, it’s not my fault that my assistant has a spare key to get into the house. M_

And you didn’t tell me about this before we start all /that/!? My I don’t need her to find us like /that/! GL

_There’s nothing to be ashamed of really and it’s not like she will tell anyone about what we did. M_

She saw us humping on the sofa and I was half dressed while pining you down! GL

_Again not my fault that you can’t control yourself Gregory. M_

_And for the record it wasn’t my idea. M_

Do not blame me Mycroft Holmes! You were being a tease throughout dinner! GL

_I’m not and do not pout, I know you are pouting right now. M_

Licking those chocolate like that! Those action should be illegal! GL

And I’m not pouting! GL

_Stop sulking then and I was eating my chocolate dessert in normal way. M_

_How about I return the favour, once I’m home or the next time we are alone? M_

Once you are home and don’t be a tease about it Holmes! GL

_Promise you I won’t be. M_

 

God, thank you for the coffee and donuts! I don’t know how you know that I need it. GL

_It is my business to know what my partner needs, Gregory. Do enjoy them. M_

I’m enjoying them as I text you right now. GL

_Hope they suit your taste bud. M_

Seriously My, thank you. God I just love you. GL

_Quite right. M_

So are we still in for dinner later? I don’t have any case only paperwork so you better keep your side clean from crisis too, My. GL

_Yes, we are, I will be quite late though if it’s alright with you? M_

I don’t mind waiting, perhaps I can go home first and change my clothes then I’ll meet you at the restaurant. GL

_Why, you look just fine Gregory? M_

Don’t be silly My, I need to get changed and all, I look like crap and I want to look good when I stood next to you, God knows that you are just perfect. GL

_Don’t be silly, you always look fine do not fret with your appearance. After all I like seeing you a bit ‘rough’. M_

Still I’m going home to freshen up. GL

You can see me all ‘rough’ after dinner. GL

_If you wish to do so and try not to be a tease during dinner, Gregory. M_

_Gregory I need to go now, the meeting is starting, I’ll send a car for your later. M_

Alright, see you tonight gorgeous. GL

_Love you Gregory. M_

Love you too My. GL

 

Did you know that your lovely assistant just kidnapped me, My? GL

_Pardon? M_

Anthea. She just kidnapped me from the Yard then dropped me at the house. GL

_Why? I don’t remember sending her for you. M_

For a “friendly” chat according to her. GL

_What did she want to talk about? M_

She asked me what my motives are, why I go out with you, do I know the risqué of dating you, something along the line. GL

_Oh god. M_

It’s quite adorable really, she acts like a protective puppy and reminds me so much with how you first kidnapped me after I work with Sherlock. GL

_And what did you answer? M_

Told her that my motive is just to get you naked on the bed and have you all to myself and that I like your back so much hence why I’m dating you. Oh and I wish I can tie you on our bed all day long. GL

_GREGORY! You did not just tell her that?! M_

Of course not, I’m still sane. Just teasing you, My. GL

Told her that I like you, have been for few years, and I want to make you happy. I like seeing you without all the pretence “ice man” thing. Your personality is very charming. I love the way you laugh and smile. I also like how you are bloody genius and seems to know everything, even smarter than Sherlock, never got tired of listening to talk about anything actually. And you have a wicked sense of humour that not a lot of people know about, which is quite adorable really. Last but not least, told her that I adore you so much and how I am such a lucky man to have caught your eyes. GL

My? Did I interrupt you in a middle of a meeting? GL

_I… don’t know what to reply to that. M_

Oh, I made the great Mycroft Holmes speechless, I should get nobel or something. GL

_Were you being serious about that? M_

About what I said to Anthea? Yes, I was. You do know why I adore you so much right? GL

_I just never thought… Ignore me I’m just being silly. M_

Mycroft Holmes let me tell you something. I have love and adore you for years, a little threat from your puppy won’t make me back down in this relationship. I love you. GL

_I love you too Gregory. M_

So stop being silly, I love you and will never stop loving you, no matter what happen. Now, let’s talk something more important. Are you coming over or not? GL

_I’m on my way, should be there in twenty minutes. M_

Good because I have surprise for you My. I’ll see you soon, love you. GL

_Love you too Gregory Lestrade. M_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Sorry for the late update, i have this already ready by monday but then studying for exams and sleeping are more important, so i just got the time to upload this now and hope all of you enjoy it!! Don't forget to leave a kudos or comment if you want to add/criticize or even request a story line or pair for the next story.
> 
> Anyway, in another note i will be done with my semester in one week time so I can finish a story that has been sitting on my file for months now, so please looking forward to it.
> 
> xx,  
> matomato


End file.
